1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion material, a photoelectric conversion element, an optical sensor, and an imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional optical sensors are elements in which photodiodes (PD) are formed in a semiconductor substrate made from silicon (Si) or the like, and as solid-state imaging elements, plane-type solid-state imaging elements in which PDs are two-dimensionally arranged, and signal charges generated by the PDs are read out by circuits are widely used.
In order to realize color solid-state imaging elements, a structure in which a color filter which transmits light of a specific wavelength is disposed on the light incident surface side of a plane-type solid-state imaging element is generally used. Currently, single plate-type solid-state imaging elements in which color filters which transmit blue (B) light, green (G) light, and red (R) light are regularly arranged on two-dimensionally arranged PDs which are widely used in digital cameras and the like are well known.
In recent years, solid-state imaging elements having a structure in which an organic photoelectric conversion film is formed on a substrate for signal readout have been developed.
In solid-state imaging elements or photoelectric conversion elements using such an organic photoelectric conversion film, improvements in responsiveness and photoelectric conversion efficiency are particularly considered to be a task.
For example, JP2011-119745A, JP2011-213706A, and JP2012-77064A disclose a photoelectric conversion material having a specific structure and a photoelectric conversion element having a photoelectric conversion film containing the photoelectric conversion material.